Old School Valentine's?
by Kusanagi Laevateinn
Summary: Who knew Gakuto had a knack for giving love advices? AtobexReader, requested by Vikuppy. Enjoy, Vikuppy ! Rated T because I'm paranoid?


**This is requested by the loveleh Vikuppy. You're awesome.  
Dear Vikuppy, this is your Atobe fluffy goodness!~  
Rated T because I'm paranoid (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TeniPuri. In any way at all.**

**R&R? **

You, thick and dense as a wall.

He, failed almost nine hundred ninetynine tries making you his.

"Atobe, are you still upsetting about (L/n)?" Oshitari Yuushi's smooth voice.

Yes. He, Atobe Keigo, the _great _Atobe Keigo, the _ore-sama _Atobe Keigo, is currently upsetting over a certain girl with the name (L/n) (F/n).

Which is you.

You are, maybe, the very _embodiment_ of 'denseness', as how he likes to call you (inside his head, of course).

Atobe even questions himself alot of times. _Why did he fell for you?_

He first met you during the rich people party (what else is he supposed to call it? Bussiness party? As if). You wore a beautiful, simplistic aqua colored dress, that night, he recalled. At first Atobe Keigo, being an Atobe he is, couldn't care less about another girl roaming around the dance hall. There's already quite a lot of hopefuls flying around him.

But then, when you smiled, when you laughed, a certain something stirred inside him. You were careless, full of joy inside this boring, monotone party he attends three times a month (or maybe more, but why bother counting?). You're also quite a beauty. Alot of males swarm around you, asking to dance and what-not, but you dismissed them all.

And when he asked you for a dance, he heard your parents encouraging you to accept. He is, after all, an Atobe. The ridiculously rich Atobe.

That made Atobe a bit upset; he didn't want you to accept his invitation just because of your parents. He wanted you to _look at him. _To accept because you... to put it bluntly, _likes _him. In a romantic way.

And so, you danced with him (unknown to him though; your could almost hear your own heartbeat).

"Shut up, Oshitari." Atobe snapped. "A-Atobe-buchou! O-Oshitari-senpai, I don't think you should..." Ohtori Choutarou, the softie in the group quickly intercepts before Yuushi made a smartass (sarcastic and annoying) remarks.

"Hey, I guess it's kinda fair for Atobe to get upset." Mukahi Gakuto, the acrobat chimed. "Since he's being, kind of, really, really... I mean, how could a girl not picking up the signs? All the things Atobe did are practically _for her._"

"It seems so. However..." Yuushi said. "There IS a possibility that she's playing hard to get. Don't you think, Atobe? Being that dense is... simply _impossible._" Yuushi said.

Wait. He hadn't thought about that possibility before. But then again, this is (L/n) (F/n) they're talking about...

"I got an idea!" Gakuto suddenly interrupted his trail of thoughts. "How about you, Atobe, do it the old school way!" he shouted. "...Old school?" Atobe asked. "Well, I mean, all you've tried are these overly-dramatical extravagant way. Like, asking her to go to, where, Hawaiiwith you? Seriously, _Hawaii?! _Are you freaking kidding me? If I'm her I'd get freaked out," Gakuto said. Atobe twitched. He's seriously going to kill this foul-mouthed red-headed—

"Anyway, as I was saying..." Gakuto said. "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, right? The girls are like, so noisy inside the classroom." Gakuto said. "How about you go write a letter, put it on her locker, saying something like, meet me, blahblahblah, and gave her _handmade _chocolate?" Gakuto said.

"I thought it's supposed to be the opposite," Shishido Ryou the dash-specialist said. "Oh, shut up, Shishido." Gakuto said. "I think girls prefer the ordinary, romantic way." Gakuto said. "_Na, _Jirou?!"

Jirou's eyes snapped open. "Yeah! Ordinary! Ordinary! Oldschool-_Zzzz..._" He fell asleep flat on the floor.

"—Let's just ignore that guy." Gakuto said.

"But, Gakuto, aren't you forgetting something? This is _Hyoutei._" Yuushi said. "I know. But heck, it's like, the only option. Last resort. Right?" Gakuto said. "So, are you doing this or not, Atobe?" Gakuto asked.

"...Handmade chocolates? Ore-sama do not cook," Atobe said.

"It's just chocolates, for crying out loud!" Gakuto shouted.

"Maybe ore-sama should ask for ore-sama's cook to-"

"No, Atobe. It wouldn't mean anything if you're not the one making it." Yuushi interrupted.

"But-"

"Atobe, you said you'd do anything to get (L/n)?~" Yuushi said.

"FINE!" Atobe snapped. "Ore-sama will make the greatest chocolate in the universe." Atobe said arrogantly as he marched out from the tennis clubroom, leaving everyone.

"So, I bet a thousand yen that Atobe will mix up salt for sugar." Yuushi said. "Not fair, Yuushi! I was about to say that!" Gakuto shouted. "Then, I'll bet that Atobe will make an edible chocolate!" Gakuto said.

_(At Atobe's Mansion)_

"K-Keigo-bocchama,...?" his butler asked. "Ore-sama's going to make chocolates. Ore-sama demands no interruption." He said, as he closed the kitchen door and locked it. He will not, NOT going to come out before he's finished.

_(Two hours later)_

He. Is. Frustrated.

Why the heck is making chocolates so _damn _hard?!

After his 89th attempt, finally he's able to make a decent looking, edible one.

Hopefully, it IS edible...

Or else you might get chocolate-trauma for life.

_(The next day)_

"(F/n)-chan!" Your overly dramatic loud friend shouted from a far. You smiled at her, waving your hand as your friend approached you. "So, are you going to give chocolates today?" Your friend asked. "...I don't know, [Friend's name]-chan. I don't think I will be, though." You answered. Your friend frowned. "Really, (F/n)? You've never give anyone chocolates." Your friend said.

"But, [Friend's name]-chan,... I don't have anyone that I like." You replied, still smiling. Well, you sorta, kinda, maybe, probably lied, though. There's this one charming guy in your school that' you're sorta, kinda, maybe, probably crushed at. But that's just sorta, kinda, maybe, and probably.

"Seriously?! This school is full of fairytale princes, (F/n)-chan!" Your friend said. "But it's really true..." You said weakly. Talking to [Friend's name] will just confuse and tire you out. "Anyway, I got to go to class now. Bye [Friend's name]-chan!" You said. "Oh. It's time! (F/n)-chan, bye bye!"

_(After school)_

After school, you opened your locker. A velvet-colored envelope sat there, waiting to get read.

_**From : Atobe Keigo  
Ore-sama wishes to speak privately.  
Behind the tennis school building after school.**_

A neat handwriting. Short, but to-the-point.

Your heart skips a beat. Atobe Keigo. That person whom you danced with that night.

_(Behind the tennis clubroom)_

Behind the school building is quite secluded. Nobody ever walked through the path anymore, since it leads to a dead-end.

"Umm, excuse me?" You said, quietly watching the surroundings.

"Over here." A male voice said. You stepped closer slowly.

"Atobe Keigo-kun," You said. You had, honestly, thought that it was just a prank.

"...(F/n)." Atobe said. "Yes?" You asked.

"Ore-sama...wishes that you're willing to be Ore-sama's girlfriend." He said, taking your hand, kissed it, and then put a box there.

You inched closer, tip-toed, and pecked his lips. That, caught him offguard. He stared at you.

"That counts as an answer, right?" You said. "Oh. Oops, it's time for my extra activities! Bye bye, _Keigo!_" You said cheerfully as you walked away.

Atobe smirked; you're definitely his now.

_**~Extra Optional Not-so-serious ending~**_

Behind the plants, it seems that, his regulars are stalking him. No, maybe... _when they're walking, they accidentally ends up behind the school building, accidentally seeing a girl and a boy which is [L/n] and Atobe, accidentally hid behind the trees and plants, and accidentally commented as if they knew that Atobe would confess from the start._

"Hmph! I told you my plan will work. Atobe'd need to give me my reward later." Gakuto said, smirking. "I didn't know you had a knack for asking girls out, Gakuto," Yuushi said, "I'm impressed."

"You don't know, Oshitari. You don't know." Shishido muttered under his breath.

"What did you say, Shishido?" Gakuto said.

At your way home, you opened the chocolate box with a happy feeling.

Inside is a small chocolate that looked a bit messy; but that's probably because its handmade. And god knows nobody else beside you had tasted Atobe's homemade cooking. You felt so special.

You ate the chocolate.

"OWW! Salty!" You shouted, but tried your best gulping it. "...Keigo, Keigo. You mistook salt for sugar." You said. Plus, there's still alot more of those inside...

Let's just hope you will survive.

And let's give Yuushi applause for his sixth sense.

_**~fin**_


End file.
